DALIDA
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Quand il faut tenir 30 jours pour un pari stupide (cette fan-fiction est très vieille et je ne l'ai pas corrigé pour que vous puissiez voir l'évolution avec celles plus récente).


_D.A.L.I.D.A_

Les jumeaux Noahs s'ennuyaient. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire. Le blond allait commencer à jouer avec la poule baptisée Coquelicot (on va rien dire... =_=) lorsqu'il sentit deux mains baladeuses se poser sur sa taille. Il d'un air passablement enervé :

-Devvit, lâche-moi.  
-Mais j'en ai envie, Jas'... répondit son jumeau sur un ton suppliant.  
-Et bien, moi, non. J'en ai marre que tu me sautes dessus. Hi !  
-Hey ! Hier, c'est toi qui m'avais sauté dessus alors qu'on s'apprêtait à attaquer Cross.  
-J'en avais envie. Hi !  
-Et bien moi, non.  
-Pff... De toute façon, tu ne penses qu'à ça.  
-Ha oui ? Alors c'est quoi cette bosse que je sens là ?  
-Hihi ! ?  
Le jumeau blond se mit à rougir violemment lorsqu'il se rendit également compte de cette protubérance au niveau de son entre-jambe. Là où le brun avait posé sa main. Jasdero se leva brusquement faisant sursauter son frère et Coquelicot (on me tuerait si je l'oubliais... =.=)

-Je te lance un défi ! Hi !  
-Oh ! Et ça consiste en quoi ? demanda-t-il amusé.  
-Tu ne me sautes pas dessus pendant un mois entier.  
-Quoi ?! Mais... !  
-Un mois, Devitt. Et si tu tiens, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pendant une semaine entière.  
Le Noah du Lien ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et accepta de relever ce défi. Il se frottait déjà les mains dans sa tête.  
**_**

_1° Jour :_  
Matinée monotone pour les jumeaux. Devitt se réveillait doucement aux côtés de son jumeau et commençait doucement à l'enlacer.

-N'oublie pas le défi.  
-Non, je n'oublis pas. Et puis, rien ne m'interdit de te tenir dans mes bras.  
-Je te connais, c'est tout.  
Le brun s'assit rapidement, les cheveux en épis, mécontent.

-Si tu veux, je m'en vais dormir sur le canapé.  
-Ce serait mieux, oui.  
-'Chier, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.  
La journée se passa ainsi sans qu'ils parlent. Le soir, le blond se coucha dans le lit avec Coquelicot et son frère ; dans le canapé.

_2° Jour :_  
Ce matin fut calme et silencieux. Visiblement, le brun n'avait pas apprécié de dormir loin de son jumeau. Ils étaient prêt pour s'ennuyer ferme lorsque Road rentra dans leur appartement.

-Bonjour les Jasdevitt.  
-'Lut.  
-Hi !  
-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?  
-En gros, Road, en gros. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?  
-J'ai besoin de vous, dit-elle en tendant un cahier.  
Intrigué, les jumeaux suivirent Road. La distance qui les séparait surprit les habitants du manoir (autant dire, pas grand monde). Ils s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était. La Noah du Rêve posa un cahier devant chacun d'eux.

-Je n'arrive pas à ces exercices, vous pouvez les faire à ma place ?  
Et ils « attaquèrent » les exercices de mathématiques de la jeune fille. Enfin... Devitt remplit son cahier de « 21 » et Jasdero remplit le cahier, la table et son visage de « 5 » (autant dire qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien). Leur service terminé, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre respectif. Comme la veille, le brun se coucha dans le canapé et le blond dans le lit.

3° Jour :  
La matinée se profilait exactement comme celle de la veille. Devitt se leva, mangea, s'habilla. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à lire. Ce fait surprit grandement Jasdero et la poule Coquelicot qui le regardait au coin d'une porte.

_4° Jour :_  
Un grand malheur se présenta dans le manoir des Noahs, il y avait pénurie de nourriture. Ils ne mangèrent donc durant toute la journée.

_7° Jour :_  
Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils ne mangeaient pas et ils avaient réellement l'estomac dans les talons. Devitt réussit, au plus grand bonheur de son jumeau, à dénicher un quignon de pain. Il avait cherché toute la journée un moindre aliment et il était éreinté. Il aurait bien voulut un peu de gratitude de la part de son frère, en l'embrassant par exemple, mais rien. Jasdero lui avait seulement rappeler qu'il devait tenir encore 23 jours. Rageur, Devitt cacha le quignon de pain et partit se coucher sous un œil attentif du blond et de la poule.

_8° Jour :_  
-Devitt, réveille-toi ! Hi !  
-Grmphf... Encore cinq minutes, s'il te plaît...  
-Elle a trouvé le pain ! Coquelicot a trouvé le pain ! Elle a tout mangé ! Hihi !  
-De quoi ? Je comprends pas.  
-Coquelicot a trouvé le pain, l'a prit et l'a mangé ! Hihi !  
-Mais nan... Je me suis réveillé cette nuit ! C'est moi qui ai tout mangé ! P'tain mais t'es complètement taré, cinq jours sans manger et tu d'viens complèt'ment gaga ! 'Faut te remettre aux six milles calories, toi.  
Il s'assit sur le canapé et se gratta la tête sous le regard noir de son jumeau.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. J'avais faim, j'avais faim !  
Alors Jasdero entreprit de bouder toute la journée.

_12° Jour :_  
Cela faisait quatre jours exactement que Jasdero boudait son frère depuis cette histoire de pain, cela faisait douze jours qu'ils ne s'étaient touché et cela faisait huit jours pour être précise qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé. S'ils avaient été des humains, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient une stèle à leurs noms gravé dessus : « Ci-gît Jasdero et Devitt. On les aimait bien, c'est deux coquins ». Cependant, ils étaient des Noahs et étaient immortels. Enfin... « Entre guillemets » ! Leurs estomacs ne faisaient que crier famine.

-J'ai faim ! Hihi !  
Bordel, Jasdero ! J'avais dit que vos estomacs hurlaient « Famine » !

-Ah pardon, le narrateur ! Hi !  
-... Grommmrlmh... ! (= l'estomac crie « famine »)  
-Hi !  
... Que dire...

_13° Jour :_  
Ô grand miracle du jour, nous chantons tes louanges et nous /SBAF/ ... Herm, désolé. C'était simplement que, ce jour d'hui, Devitt avait (ENFIN !) eu la merveilleuse idée d'ordonner à des Akumas de niveau 1 d'aller faire les courses. Il avait tenté de se faire récompensé par un bisou de son jumeau, mais il eut juste droit à un aller simple sous une douche froide. Que d'injustice... !

_15° Jour :_  
Ca y est, on y est ! Aujourd'hui, ce jour d'hui marquait la moitié de ce défi. La moitié d'un mois était passé, soit quinze jours, soit trois cent soixante heures, soit... (on va s'arrêter là, je crois... -) Devitt tenait bon, les douches froides l'y aidaient grandement et dernièrement, il se mettait beaucoup à lire. Ceci étonnait énormément Coquelicot et son jumeau qui étaient habitué à voir un Devitt allergique au moindre bouquin. Jasdero était inquiet, son frère était en train de se Tykiniser !

_17° Jour :_  
Les Jasdevitt revenaient d'une course-poursuite infructueuse contre le Maréchal Cross. Ils ne rentraient pas avec une Innocence détruite en plus, mais avec encore plus de dette qui ne leur appartenait pas. Furax, ils rentrèrent au manoir des Noahs et passèrent leurs nerfs aux malheureuses victimes qui passaient devant eux. Ils ne réussirent à se calmer que lorsqu'ils éparpillèrent la collection de sous-vêtements du Noah du Plaisir. Ce qui eut pour effet d'un cri retentissant du tombeur lorsqu'il découvrit un Akuma mâle de en sous-vêtement féminin. Les Noahs du Lien s'écroulèrent de rire sur le sol sous le regard blasé de Coquelicot (Je te soutiens, ma poule).

_21° Jour :_  
Le jumeau brun avait passé la journée au fond d'un fauteuil, près du feu, lisant des gros pavés de romans (ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je continus d'attaquer Narnia, moi –') tout en grignotant de la nourriture. Coquelicot pondait son œuf quotidien tout en somnolant et Jasdero était... ah bah non, il... il est pas là.

_22° Jour :_  
En parlant de ce blondinet fugueur, il revenait dans ses appartements et tentaient de rejoindre sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il était persuadé de sa grande discrétion, mais c'était sans compter la jalousie de son frère. La lumière s'alluma comme par magie et le blond découvrit son frère dans toute sa splendeur, en boxer, assit sur le lit, les yeux scrutateurs.

-On peut savoir où tu étais passé ?  
-J'étais parti acheté un nouveau manteau. Hi !  
Sur ce, il écarta les pans de son dit manteau, mais il avait une chose importante ; il était nu dessous. Devitt retint de justesse un saignement de nez tel un geyser. Se retenant très difficilement, le brun se levant, ne cachant rien de sa déformation dans son pantalon et sortit de la pièce.

_24° Jour :_  
Le plan « DALIDA » (= Devitt Au Lit Immédiatement Dans l'Appartement) par Jasdero fut mit en place dans la journée pour faire craquer son jumeau. Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait son frère, bordel !

_25° Jour :_  
Il savait que Devitt avait toujours eu des tendances bizarres et qu'à chaque instant, il pouvait avoir un regard lubrique pour une chose futile. Jasdero entreprit donc de se balader toute la journée dans ses appartements en boxer moulant. En fin de soirée, il était enragé, son frère n'avait pas réagit. Non loin, dans une douche, le brun se prenait de l'eau froide en pleine figure pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il l'a voulait cette semaine et il l'aurait !

_26° Jour :_  
Alors que Devitt lisait et se gavait de Nutella et de jus de pomme (Nan, à moi !)  
-Hey ! Rend mon jus de pomme, le narrateur !  
Nan ! C'est ma pomme, c'est à moi. Pas toucher. Tiens, prend plutôt ça.  
-... Merci.  
Devitt se retrouvait donc avec un jus multi fruit de la marque Cidou (pas très bon, mais ça se laisse boire) dans son verre...  
Continuant son plan « DALIDA », Jasdero, torse nu, piqua le verre de son frère, en but quelques gorgées et fit exprès de laisser une goutte de ce liquide le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, glissant sur son torse pour disparaître dans son pantalon. Il prit aussi d'un doigt un peu de Nutella et se mit à lécher son doigt, fermant les yeux avec un air de pur contentement sur son visage.  
Il s'en alla, l'air de rien dans sa chambre. Il attendit.  
Devitt n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce spectacle et dès que son frère avait disparut de la pièce, il courut à toute allure dans la douche. Il la voulait cette semaine, quitte à faire souffrir encore quelques jours sa troisième jambe !

_27° Jour :_  
Le plan « DALIDA » était toujours d'actualité en ce jour de 27... j'ai pas décidé du mois et pis on s'en fout, hein ? Jasdero savait que, la veille, Devitt n'avait pas été indifférent. Aujourd'hui prenait sa douche quotidienne et cela tombait à pic. Il allait l'allumer comme pas permis. Il avait piqué dans la chambre de Tiky ce truc bidule chouette qui lisait les musiques des Cds 33 et 35 tours. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller, il fit tourner le Cd et la musique langoureuse envahit l'atmosphère. Le blond ferma les yeux et commença à se déhancher alors que Devitt sortait de la douche et se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette qui atterrit au sol quelques secondes plus tard.

_28° Jour :_  
Jasdero faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'il dansé la veille, il n'avait manqué aucune réaction de son jumeau. Celui-ci s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, mais n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Alors, à la fin de la musique le blond s'était retiré dans sa chambre et s'était couché. Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'il entendit des cris importuns et pas de douleur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Devitt était sur le point de craquer, il le sentait. Restait à savoir comment le faire surchauffer...

_30° Jour :_  
Ca y est ! Enfin ! Le dernier jour de ce défi infernal pour les jumeaux et hilarant pour nous autres lecteur est arrivé. Encore une journée à tenir et Devitt aurait gagné son pari et Jasdero devrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait pendant une semaine entière. Le brun était encore une fois dans son fauteuil à lire un roman. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures pour achever son plan « DALIDA ». Jasdero rappliquait donc en courant dans le salon et entreprit de secouer comme un prunier son pauvre frère qui n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Coquelicot s'est noyé ! Elle s'est noyée dans la douche !  
-C'est àààh... emporté..., fut-il seulement capable de répondre.  
-Tu comprends pas ! Elle va mûrir... euh, mourir !  
Sous un soupir vaincu – ben quoi ? C'est très bon le poulet rôti- il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais c'était sans compter un blondinet diabolique et qui fit mine de tomber par accident de tout son long sur son frère.

_Quelques jours plus tard :_  
-C'est pas juste, Jas' ! T'avais triché ! Tu l'avais pas fait, j'aurais gagné !  
-Oui, mais t'as pas tenu un mois entier donc t'as perdu.  
-C'est de ta faute et pis Coquelicot est pas morte ! T'as menti !  
-'Faut savoir se contrôler dans la vie.  
-M'en fou... me vengerais...  
-C'est ça, c'est ça... Au fait, tu continus à dormir dans le canapé. Hi !  
Que de choses injustes pour notre Devitt qui avait finit par craquer le dernier et s'était donc envoyé en l'air avec son jumeau. Je ne raconterais pas avec les détails comment cela c'est passé, car ceci leur appartient. Et que devient Coquelicot ? Elle est partie pondre son œuf quotidien dans la chambre de Tiky.


End file.
